comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Spider-Man Family (Spectacular Spider-Man)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL ANIMATIED MULTIVERSE SPIDER-MAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA The Spectacular Spider-Man is an American animated television series based on the superhero character published by Marvel Comics and developed for television by Greg Weisman and Victor Cook. In terms of tone and style, the series is based primarily on the original stories by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko, with a similar balance of action, drama, and comedy as well as a high school setting. However, it also tends to utilize material from all eras of the comic's run and other sources such as the film series and the Ultimate Spider-Man comics. The Spectacular Spider-Man premiered on March 8, 2008 during the Kids' WB programming block of The CW, and received critical acclaim. The series aired its second season on Marvel's sister network Disney XD in the United States and ended its run on November 18, 2009, also receiving positive critical attention. However, the entire series was broadcast in Canada on Teletoon. Although a third season was planned, the series was cancelled before production could begin. TRAILER PLOT Season 1 Season 1 The first season features Peter Parker beginning his junior year at Midtown Manhattan Magnet High School, having only acquired his powers and alias as Spider-Man in recent months. While harassed at school, primarily by Flash Thompson, he is close friends with classmates Gwen Stacy and Harry Osborn. In order to help support his Aunt May after the death of his Uncle Ben, Peter is able to get freelance work at the Daily Bugle, run by J. Jonah Jameson, by obtaining pictures of his alter-ego in action. He and Gwen are also given junior lab assistant positions under Dr. Curt Connors at Empire State University, where they join their friend and mentor Eddie Brock. As Spider-Man uses his powers to fight against petty crime, he gains the attention of the Big Man, who orchestrates crime in New York City. With the help of Norman Osborn and Dr. Otto Octavius, the Big Man oversees development of a project to create "supervillains" designed to distract Spider-Man from other crimes and stop damaging his profits. However, these motives become greatly challenged as the mysterious Green Goblin enters the picture. Throughout the first season, other opponents are introduced, including Vulture, Hammerhead, the Enforcers, Electro, Lizard, Sandman, Rhino, Tombstone, Doctor Octopus, Black Cat who has a crush on him, Shocker and Chameleon. Quentin Beck and Phineas Mason appear as Chameleon's associates. Spider-Man's symbiote black suit also makes an appearance, eventually leading to Eddie Brock's transformation into Venom. Season 2 Peter's life becomes significantly more complicated as he finds himself torn between Gwen Stacy and Liz Allan, both of whom have confessed their feelings for him; he eventually chooses Liz. Norman Osborn takes on the role of Peter's mentor, pulling strings to re-establish his job as Dr. Connors' lab assistant, as well as overseeing the installment of the conniving Dr. Miles Warren into the ESU Labs. Meanwhile, as Spider-Man, Peter investigates the activities of a mysterious new crime lord known as the "Master Planner", whose actions gradually escalate, leading to a three-way gang war between his own super-villain forces, the Big Man's established order, and the old guard of Silvio "Silvermane" Manfredi's family. Peter's search for Eddie Brock also leads to the return of Venom and the Green Goblin returns to attempt to put an end to Spider-Man. Other new characters introduced in the second season include Kraven the Hunter, Calypso, Sha Shan Nguyen, Silver Sable, Roderick Kingsley, and Molten Man. Chameleon's associates Quentin Beck and Phineas Mason return as Mysterio and the Tinkerer respectively. EPISODES Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Animated Multiverse Category:Spider-Man Family Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man Category:Peter Parker - Spider-Man Category:Gwen Stacy Category:Harry Osborn Category:J. Jonah Jameson Category:Mary J Watson Category:Flash Thompson Category:Liz Allan Category:Captain George Stacy Category:Aunt May Category:Uncle Ben Category:Dr. Curt Connors - The Lizard Category:Martha Conners Category:Rand Robertson Category:Kenny Kong Category:Hobie Brown - Prowler Category:Glory Grant Category:Sally Avril Category:Sha Shan Nguyen Category:Aaron Warren Category:Betty Brant Category:Robbie Robertson Category:Ned Lee Category:Frederick Foswell - Patch Category:John Jameson Category:Felicia Hardy - Black Cat Category:Officer Jean DeWolff Category:Sergeant Stan Carter Category:Anna Watson Category:Seymour O'Reilly Category:Tiny McKeever Category:Billy Connors Category:Dr. Nicholas Bromwell Category:Dr. Ashley Kafka Category:Dr. Ted Twaki Category:Mayor Waters Category:Dillbert Trilby Category:St. John Devereaux Category:Crusher Hogan Category:Dr. Debra Whitman Category:Calypso Ezili Category:Blackie Gaxton Category:Morris Bench _ Hydro-Man Category:Donald Menken Category:Joan Jameson Category:Bernard Houseman Category:Officer Vin Gonzales Category:Walter Hardy - The Cat Burglar Category:Roderick Kingsley Category:Emily Osborn Category:Cletus Kasady -Carnage Category:Lonnie Thompson Lincoln - Tombstone Category:Joseph Harrow - Hammerhead Category:The Enforcers Category:Herman Schultz - The Shocker Category:Daniel Brito - Fancy Dan Category:Raymond Bloch - Ox Category:Adrian Toomes - Vulture Category:Maxwell Dillon - Electro Category:Flint Marko - Sandman Category:Alex O'Hirn - Rhino Category:Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) Category:Otto Octavius - Dr. Octopus Category:Dmitri Smerdyakov - Chameleon Category:Eddie Brock - Venom Category:Dr. Miles Warren - Jackal Category:Quentin Beck - Mysterio Category:Phineas Mason - Tinkerer Category:Kraven the Hunter Category:Silver Sable Category:Silvio Manfredi - Silvermane Category:Mark Allan - Molten Man